


Izumi Iori

by Trash_Candy_XU



Series: Ainana Birthdays [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I learned how to do tags!, I'll still tag, Idiots in Love, Kawaii Nanase Riku, M/M, Romance, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Izumi Iori, hah!, just for the fun of it, what else is knew?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: It's Iori's birthday and Idolish7 decided to do a surprise party in honor of their Tsundere Perfectionist!
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: Ainana Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Izumi Iori

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is Happy Birthday Iori!

"Everyone shut up and get into your hiding places!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Relax, Mitsu, we still have time until the party and Oni-san prefer it that we take it easy," Yamato said.

"Screw taking it easy! We got to rehearse this each and every time, so that when they come back, we'll be ready!" counter Mitsuki.

"In that case, I'm gonna need more King Pudding!" Tamaki raised his last King Pudding in the air.

"No, Tamaki-kun. You wouldn't want to spoil your appetite until dinner time," Sougo said as he held the king pudding away from Tamaki.

"But Sou-chaaaannn!"

"No means no, Tamaki-kun. That is final. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Y-y-yes!"

"Good boy," said Sougo as his smile of doom changed to his usual soft expression.

"Good! Now that's taken care of and- Nagi! I already told you, no Magical Kokona merchandise anywhere in this room!"

"Aww! But Iori would love it if Magical Kokona wishes him a happy-"

"That's what you want!"

"Magical Kokona is cute. Doesn't Ichi love cute things?" Yamato asked, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

Mitsuki ignored him and went on making a scandal of checking things over and over again.

"Speaking of cute things, I wonder how Riku-kun is holding up?" Sougo said.

"Rikkun will be fine with Iorin, Sou-chan," Tamaki reassures as he tried to eat a cupcake, but got smacked by Mitsuki.

Nagi only smiled as he can only imagine what will happen between Iori and Riku.

Riku was given the task of buying the rest of Idolish7 time for preparing Iori's surprise party. This led Riku to think of something that was within logical reason and not cause suspicion.

"The emergency was a trip to the pet store?" Iori asked, face deadpanned as ever.

"It's not just a pet store!" Riku exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Iori crossed his arms.

"It's a… place where people can be happy because their friends are happy, too!" 

Silence. Nothing, but absolute silence.

Iori could feel a headache coming on, "Nanase-san."

"Iori, I just want you to come with me," Riku said.

"You should know better that we are Idols. We don't have time to take care of pets. That goes especially to you," Iori lectured.

"I know! I just wanted to spend time with my partner! Please Iori!" Riku grabbed Iori's hands and gave him a pleading look.

Iori was taken back by the outburst and could already feel his cheeks getting warm.

Iori sighed, "Alright, fine, but only because we came this far."

"Yes! Thank you, Iori!" Riku cheered as he clung to Iori's arm as they walked in the pet store.

Iori felt his blush coming back, but didn't make a move to remove Riku from his arm. That was because he didn't want to deal with a sad Riku. It's not like Iori enjoy seeing Riku on his arm or anything!

The Fly Away duo wandered all around the store. They encountered various animals on display for adoption and others performing cool tricks. Bunnies, Birds, Lizards, you name it. 

Riku especially enjoyed it whenever a bunny comes by and starts hopping around. They even get to pet a few of those adorable fluff balls!

They were having a relaxing time until Iori points out the time and that they have to leave. Riku felt his phone vibrate a few times and excused himself before answering.

"Riku! Where are you?"

"We're at the pet store, Mitsuki, and we were just about to leave," Riku answered.

"The pet store? Riku, are you sure that was a good idea?" Mitsuki asked, concern clear in his voice.

Riku pouted, "Yes, it was a good idea! I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, okay! Everything here is ready! Just get back as soon as you can!"

"Okay, bye!" Riku ended the call and went back to find that Iori was waiting for him with a lint roller in hand.

"Iori? What's with the-" Riku began, but was cut off as Iori began rolling the roller over his clothes.

"Honestly, you need to stop overestimating your health, Nanase-san. You might not realize it, but fur could still be caught on your clothes, even when you're not holding them," Iori showed him the amount of fur caught on the lint roller.

"Oh," Riku smiled, "Thanks, Iori!"

"It was nothing, I already cleaned myself earlier. Who called?" Iori asked as he gave back the lint roller to the employee by the cashier.

"It was Mitsuki. He wanted to know where we are and to get back before it's dark," Riku replied as he and Iori walked in comfortable silence.

They were getting near the dorms where Riku felt his phone vibrating and checked to see a message from Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Riku! Stall Iori a little longer! Tamaki ate the cake's frosting and it's now a mess! [Crying Kinako Sticker]

Riku looked up from his phone to see Iori about to open the door!

"Iori, wait!"

Iori paused his actions and turned around to face Riku.

"What is it?"

"Um… I have something important to tell you," Riku tried to think of something, but couldn't and started to fidget under Iori's gaze.

"If it's really important, then we should get inside already. It's starting to get cold and it won't do any good to your health," Iori went back to opening the door only to find himself getting pulled to the side.

"Nanase-san, what-" was all Iori managed to say before his vision went red.

Riku closed his eyes tightly as he acted on impulse and did the only thing that popped into his head.

He kissed Iori.

Iori's eyes widened as he felt his hands getting moist and his heart racing. It was obvious that Riku wasn't showing any signs of pulling back and Iori did what he thought was natural.

He kissed Riku.

The kiss was of impulse and clumsy, but as time went on, they started to kiss more naturally as Iori wrapped his arms around Riku's petite waist and Riku's arms went around Iori's neck.

They were completely lost in each other until Riku's phone went off.

The Fly Away duo was brought back to reality as they pulled away and blushed at the other.

Iori opened his mouth to say something, but Riku beat him to it.

"Iori, I'm sorry! I know that you don't feel anything like that towards me and-"

Iori pulled Riku in for another kiss and released the redhead when he's sure Riku calmed down.

"You're so dense, Nanase-san," Iori said.

Riku gave Iori a look of disbelief, "I'm not!"

"You are," Iori teased, "You are also cute."

Riku face went red, "Iori!"

Iori gave him a fond smile before opening the door to meet confetti raining down on him.

"Surprise!"

Iori observed the room and came to the conclusion that Idolish7 was planning him a surprise birthday party and Riku's job was to give them time.

Iori looked at Riku, who only blushed and giggled.

"Happy Birthday, Iori!" Riku exclaimed.

Iori only smiled before pulling Riku by the waist and kissed his cheek, much to the surprise of the others.

"Happy Birthday to me."

Iori's birthday was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> That's one Idolish7 birthday down! 11 more to go! Hope you'll enjoy this each and every single one! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Good night!


End file.
